herofandomcom-20200223-history
Jack (Jack the Giant Slayer)
Jack is the titular main protagonist of the 2013 film Jack the Giant Slayer. He is portrayed by Nicholas Hoult, who also portrayed Beast in the X-men film series History In the Kingdom of Cloister, Jack, a young farm boy, is fascinated by the legend of Erik, an ancient king who defeated an army of invading giants from a realm in the sky by controlling them with a magical crown. Ten years later, Jack goes into town to sell his horse to support his uncle's farm. There, he spots Isabelle and becomes enamored with her after defending her honor from a group of hooligans. Meanwhile, Lord Roderick returns to his study, only to find that a monk has robbed him. The monk offers Jack some magic beans he stole from Roderick as collateral for Jack's horse. Jack agrees and gives the monk the horse and gets the magic beans. Before he leaves the monk warns Jack not to get them wet. When he comes home, Jack is scolded by his uncle for making that decision, throws some of the beans under the house and is forced to sell Jack's parent things in town. That night, Jack is visited by a woman in a hat and coat saying that she is lost and he offers her shelter. Jack realizes it is the Princess herself. They talk about their dreams and their love for the stories of Erik and the giants. Unaware to Jack and Isabelle, some of the magic bean under the house start to grow over due to the rain into a beanstalk, which grows which separates the two and carries the house and Isabelle up. Jack attempts to rescue her by climbing the beanstalk despite his fear of heights, but he slips and falls to the ground, knocking him out. The next morning, Jack is woken up by the king and his guards. He explains what happened last night and tells where the beanstalk took the Princess. Jack, Roderick, and Roderick's attendant Wicke volunteer to join the king's knights, led by Elmont and his second in-command, Crawe, and climb the beanstalk in search of Isabelle. As they climb, Roderick and Wicke cut the safety rope, intentionally killing some of the knights. At the top, they discover the giants' realm and decide to split into two groups: one with Jack, Elmont, and Crawe, and the other including Roderick and Wicke, but not before Roderick forcibly takes the remaining beans from Jack (although Jack manages to save one for himself). Jack's group is trapped by a giant, who takes everyone prisoner except Jack. Meanwhile, Roderick's group encounters two other giants; one eats Wicke, but before they can do the same to Roderick, Roderick dons the magic crown. Jack follows the giant to their stronghold, where the two-headed giant leader, Fallon, has killed Crawe. There, Jack finds the imprisoned Isabelle and Elmont. As the giants prepare to kill their remaining prisoners, he rescues Isabelle and Elmont as one of the giants prepares to cook Elmont as a pig-in-a-blanket. The trio makes for the beanstalk, where Jack causes the giant guarding the beanstalk to fall off the realm's edge. Seeing the giant's body, Brahmwell orders the beanstalk cut down to avoid an invasion by the giants. Jack and Isabelle head down the beanstalk, while Elmont stays to confront Roderick. Elmont kills Roderick, but Fallon takes the crown before Elmont can claim it, and Elmont is forced to escape down the beanstalk. Jack, Isabelle, and Elmont all survive the fall after the beanstalk is cut down. As everyone returns home, Jack warns that the giants are using Roderick's beans to create beanstalks to descend down to Earth and attack Cloister. The giants chase Jack, Isabelle, and Brahmwell into the castle, where Elmont fills the moat with oil and sets it on fire. Fallon falls in the moat and breaks into the castle from below. As the siege continues, Fallon captures Jack and Isabelle, but Jack throws the final bean down Fallon's throat, causing a beanstalk to rip apart his body. Jack takes the crown and sends the giants back to their realm. Jack and Isabelle marry and tell the story of the giants to their children. As time passes, the magic crown is crafted into St Edward's Crown and is secured in the Tower of London. Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Male Category:Lethal Category:Dimwits Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:In Love Category:Book Heroes Category:Warriors Category:Pure Good Category:Protectors Category:The Hero